Después del Silencio
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: "La fiera que albergaba en su pecho rugió triunfante; Harry miró a Ginny, sonriente, y sin decir nada señaló el hueco del retrato". Lo que ocurrió después del beso de Ginny y Harry. Preámbulo de Harry Potter y el Hijo Perdido.


**ONE SHOT!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. El principio específicamente fue sacado letra por letra del libro Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe… así que la primera parte es de J.K. Rowling yo solo me divertí con esta linda pareja. Saludos!

**Summary: **Lo que paso después del beso en la sala común. Lo pudiera poner como un posible anticipo a mi historia de Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido.

**Personajes: **Harry/Ginny

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Después del Beso y el Silencio **

-"_Quid agis?_"pronuncio, titubeante, ante la Señora Gorda, preguntándose que encontraría en el interior.

La Señora Gorda replicó con expresión insondable:

-Ya lo verás. – y se aparto para dejarlo pasar.

Un rugido de júbilo se escapó por el hueco del retrato. Harry miro boquiabierto mientras sus compañeros, al verlo, se ponían a gritar; varias manos tiraron de él hacia el interior de la sala.

-¡Hemos ganado!- bramo Ron, que se le acerco dando brincos y enarbolando la Copa de plata-. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Hemos ganado!

Harry miro alrededor; Ginny corría hacia él con expresión radiante y decidida, y al llegar a su lado le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocuparle que hubiera cincuenta personas observándolo, Harry la beso.

Tras unos momentos que se hicieron larguísimos (quizás media hora, o quizás varios días de fulgurante sol), Harry y Ginny se separaron. La sala común se había quedado en silencio. Entonces varios silbaron y muchos soltaron risitas nerviosas. Harry miro por encima de la coronilla de Ginny y vio a Dean Thomas con un vaso roto en la mano y a Romilda Vane con gesto de escupir algo. Hermione estaba radiante de alegría, pero a quien Harry buscaba con la mirada era a Ron. Al fin lo encontró: estaba muy quito, con la compa en las manos, como si acabaran de golpearlo en la cabeza con un bate. Los dos amigos se miraron una fracción de segundo, y entonces Ron hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza cuyo significado Harry entendió de inmediato: "Si no hay más remedio…"

La fiera que albergaba en su pecho rugió triunfante; Harry miro a Ginny, sonriente, y sin decir nada señaló el hueco del retrato. Le pareció que lo más indicado era dar un largo paseo por los jardines, durante el cual, si les quedaba tiempo, podrían hablar del partido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras caminaban hacia el retrato pareció que todos en la sala común se quedaban totalmente frisados por alguna extraña razón. Harry le dio paso a Ginny para que pasara por el hueco de la Dama Gorda, dándole entrada triunfal a un pasillo totalmente vacío. Simplemente se miraron mientras el cuadro de la dama volvía a su lugar.

-Harry…- masculló Ginny tratando de romper el silencio que había entre ellos. Harry simplemente la miro y le dijo:

-No, Ginny… solo… espera a llegar al patio.- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y la chica solo asintió. Había esperado tanto ese momento desde la primera vez que le había visto en la plataforma 9 y ¾, desde esa vez se juro a si misma que ese sería el chico que compartiría el resto de su vida. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo desierto y Harry se acercó mas a ella intentando rosarle la mano, pero solo conseguía ponerse totalmente rojo. Ginny entendió lo que Harry pretendía hacer y sin mirarle le tomo la mano. Pudo ver de reojo como el color carmesí de las mejillas de Harry aumentaba considerablemente.

-Harry… si te vas a poner morado cada vez que te toque no quiero imaginar lo que pasara si te beso…- dijo Ginny sonriendo sin mirar a Harry.

-Bueno…yo… ya sabes…

No supieron cuanto tiempo le tomo llegar al patio del colegio pero cuando llegaron Harry le ofreció asiento a Ginny, esperando que la chica se sentara Harry se sentó después de ella.

-Ginny yo… yo, bueno… no es nada de fácil ¿no?- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca. Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que Harry estaba totalmente nervioso. Ella le sonrió y le tomo una mano.

-Harry… si lo que quieres es saber si te amo… yo te he amado toda mi vida. Es más… yo… se que estuvo mal haber salido con otros chicos… pero no tenía otra opción… además, nunca deje de pensar en ti y eso me dolía no tienes ni idea…- dijo Ginny con ojos nublados mientras Harry le sonreía con una leve sonrisa-Además no fue nada fácil cuando te vi saliendo con Cho… yo tenía esperanzas… ¡Merlín sabe cuántas esperanzas tenia! Pero casi lo perdí todo cuando vi que ya estabas de lleno con Cho…- Harry le miro y le sonrió levemente el siempre supo y tuvo la idea de que Ginny siempre estuvo enamorado de él. Se maldijo mentalmente él nunca haberle dado una oportunidad y casi pierde el estar con ella.

-Ginny… - dijo tratando de controlar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento-no sabes cuánto me tomo en abrir mi corazón para darme cuenta que ya tú estabas tocando a la puerta. Es decir… me siento totalmente idiota de que nunca me hubiera fijado en ti… al menos… si me hubiera fijado…-

-No, Harry… todo tenía que ser al tiempo que tenía que ser… y tu eres muy inteligente como para haberte dado cuenta… aunque necesitaste 5 años y medios para que recibiera tu mente el mensaje pero… nunca es tarde ¿no?- dijo Ginny sonriéndole mientras Harry le tomaba la mano con mucha delicadeza.

-Ginny, ya que todo esto ha pasado… no quiero ser un imbécil nuevamente y dejarte ir… yo… bueno me preguntaba si tu ¿quieres ser mi novia oficialmente?- dijo Harry totalmente rojo pero con una expresión de alegría y total emoción.

-Mmm… déjame pensar… tal vez me tome 5 años en responderte- dijo Ginny en tono juguetón y Harry se puso más morado (si eso era posible) Ginny le sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzo sobre él y le beso efusivamente. Después de unos minutos y de algunas notitas de exclamación por parte de los estudiantes que pasaban y veían la escenita Ginny y Harry se separaron. La primera en hablar -¿Creo que esto responde a tu pregunta, o no Harry?- Ginny le retuvo una enorme sonrisa y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos tenemos que regresar o si no tu cuñadito ara muchas preguntas…-

-¿cuñado?... vaya todavía no me imagino dándole título a Ron…- ambos rieron ante aquella idea y caminaron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda bajo la mirada de cientos de estudiantes asombrados. Pero nada les importo podía el mismo Voldemort aparecerse de frente y lo único que importaba era que ambos estaban juntos. No les importaba nada, ni el tiempo en el que se había aplazado esa oportunidad, lo que si importaba era que Harry tenia lo que más amaba en este mundo y sabia que ella era la única mujer que le entendería y estaría ahí para él en todo momento. Así sin más llegaron al retrato y se fijaron que la fiesta había comenzado. Una de las amigas de Ginny la jalo por la túnica y se la llevo. Harry simplemente le sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Ginny y con esa sonrisa Ginny entendió que tendrían el resto de la tarde para hablar o tal vez días, meses, horas, minutos y años en los cuales no se cansarían de mirarse y recordarse esa tarde en donde el beso llevo al silencio pero el silencio les llevo a un nuevo libro en el cual ya el tiempo seria notorio y el silencio seria más bien un viejo amigo.


End file.
